The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Prunus persica (L.) Batsch yellow nectarine tree. This tree, named ‘Nectachief’, produces very long lifetime, good eating quality, semi-clingstone to clingstone fruit for fresh market in July in the 66-Pyrénées-Orientales departement-France. Contrast is made to ‘Zaitabo’ nectarines, standard varieties, for reliable description. ‘Nectachief’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has an evenness of maturity, and produces regular fruits in large quantity and with a high productivity. It was chosen because of fruit lifetime before and after harvest, and because of its aromatic semi sweet taste.